I Won't Say I'm In Love
by maaya-san
Summary: Le début est une songfic, la suite sera un oneshot de noel, je ne site nul part les personnage utiliser pour vous laissez imaginer votre couple préférer. Donnez moi votre avis surtout
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà j'ai jamais fait de songfic mais j'avais envie d'essayer alors la voilà.**

**Chanson : I Won't Say I'm In Love C'est une chanson de disney du film Hercules pour être exact (oui oui moi être dans un big tippe sur les films et les chansons de disney) **

**Les paroles soulignées sont celle de Meg les paroles en italique simple son celle des muses.**

**Couple : Y'en a pas de précis je l'ai fait en imaginant un Tema Shika, mais vous pouvez imaginez le couple que vous voulez c'est pile pour ça que j'ai rien préciser.**

_S'il y a un prix pour manque de jugement_

_Je crois que j'ai le ticket gagnant_

_Nul homme ne vaut de souffrir autant_

_C'est de l'histoire ancienne, je jette, j'enchaîne_

J'ai vraiment été stupide, croire qu'un mec comme lui pourrait aimer une fille comme moi. Le jour où on couronnera la reine des connes je postulerais pour la place, mais j'en ai marre c'est qu'un mec ça vaut pas la peine que je me mette dans tout ces états. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est qu'une envie passagère, demain je l'aurais oublié et je ne me souviendrais même plus de lui…

_Qui crois-tu donc tromper_

_Ton coeur en feu est amoureux_

_N'essaies pas de cacher_

_La passion qu'on lit dans tes yeux_

Pourquoi tu te mens à toi même. Toujours la même rengaine, y'en a marre je l'aime pas ça finit là. Mais elles ne me croient pas. Mes copines, tous les jours elles me répètent : « Pourquoi tu te laisses faire, ne la laisse pas gagner tu es amoureuse de lui ça se voit que tu l'aimes, tu es folle de lui tu peux pas le cacher » Moi folle de lui, c'est elles qui sont folles, ce garçon ne m'intéresse pas où elles vont pêcher ça?

_Pourquoi donc le nier_

_Il t'a envoûté, il t'a ensorcelé_

_Non, non, jamais je ne le dirai, non, non_

_Ton coeur soupire, pourquoi mentir? Oh-oh_

Comment ça droguée?? J'ai l'air d'une junkie? Quel genre de fille est assez stupide pour devenir accro à un mec, je suis pas accro, ok il est pas si mal, mais ça se termine là. Y'a des tas de filles à l'école qui le trouve pas mal et à elles on leur dit pas « Tu en ai complètement drogué si tu le vois pas tu déprimes pour la journée » Et puis je déprime pas parce que je l'ai pas vu elles sont tombées sur la tête c'est elles qui sont accros si vous voulez mon avis, oui accros aux sottises.

_C'est trop banal d'être sentimentale_

_J'avais pourtant appris la leçon_

_Mon coeur connaissait la chanson_

_Mais tout vacille, accroche-toi ma fille_

Tomber amoureuse quelle plaie, c'est trop stupide. Et puis y'a cette fille, cette fille qui lui tourne autour et qui veut pas le lâcher. C'est pas la première fois, je dois être maudite, ça ma fait ça la dernière fois aussi. Une autre fille était amoureuse du mec qui me plaisait —attention j'ai pas dit que je suis amoureuse— et c'est elle qui l'a eue j'avais pourtant compris ce jour là. Je peux rien contre ce genre de fille alors pourquoi j'ai refais la même connerie. C'est pas croyable, je suis si bête que ça, mais oui c'est ça accroche toi chérie t'as presque une chance contre ce super canon…. Pffff

_T'as le coeur trop fragile, évite les idylles_

_Pourquoi nier, c'est dément_

_Le tourment de tes sentiments?_

_Remballe ton compliment_

C'est pas vrai c'est qu'elles t'ont bourré le crâne avec leurs histoires à l'Eau de rose. Que je te vois pas pleurer ma grande tu sais que t'as le cœur fragile alors t'avise pas de te plaindre si tu as pas le droit à ta mignonne petite histoire d'amour. Et les voilas qui sont repartit. Arrête de t'inventer des histoires on sait que tu l'aimes. Et Bla, bla, bla

_Quand tu mens c'est passionnément_

_Tu l'aimes, et c'est normal_

_La passion t'emballe_

_Et çà fait très, très, très, très mal_

Comment ça tu l'aimes je l'aime pas je vais devoir le répéter combien de fois. Il ne m'aime pas je ne l'aime pas point barre il est avec l'autre top modèle de super canon fin de l'histoire votre jolie petite histoire d'amour elle ne verra jamais le jour. Je veux bien croire que ça fait mal non sans blague, vous voulez plus me lâcher j'arrive même plus à dormir tranquille, je manque de sommeil moi.

_Non, non, jamais je n'avouerai, non, non_

_Même si tu nies, tu souris car tu l'aimes_

_Laissez tomber, je ne suis pas amoureuse_

_Lis sur nos lèvres, lis ton coeur, car tu l'aimes_

J'ai dit NON, N, O, N, iie, nadan, nein, no, não, niet, me voilà polyglotte à m'époumoner à dire non dans toutes les langues que je connais. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter combien de fois. C'est quoi cette histoire comment ça je souris quand on parle de lui tu veux rire, je fais vraiment ça? Je suppose que je… je… J'en sais rien mais je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne raison seulement je l'ai oublier. Un truc qui sais passer en jour en classe ou quelque chose comme ça. Oui c'est ça, c'est pas du tout parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on parle de lui je m'imagine dans ses bras à l'écouter me dire qu'il m'aime… Qu'est-ce que je raconte la moi!!!

_Jamais, jamais je ne vous dirai_

_Jamais, jamais, je n'oserai_

_C'est pas la peine d'hésiter car tu l'aimes_

Jamais! Et puis même si c'était vrai je le dirais pas. J'aurais bien trop peur qu'il le sache, qu'il l'entende. Qu'il… Ahhhhh Je vais virer folle. De toute façon c'est pas vrai je ne l'aime pas point barre!

Je n'hésite pas justement je ne l'aime pas.

_Oserai-je un jour t'avouer comme je t'aime_

Enfin… Enfin… Si je l'aime, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, il hante mes pensées jour et nuit et… Et voilà quoi vous aviez raison, je suis droguée, ensorcelée, accro, mordue, envoûtée, amoureuse! Mais ça… Ça jamais je n'aurais le courage de lui avouer…

**Voilà je vais p'être faire une suite, sur une autre chanson de disney sûrement pour rester dans le tons, reste plus qu'à la trouver. Lol bon je vous laisse la dessus vous en avez penser quoi et vous voulez une suite?**

**MaTaNe To ArIgAtO**


	2. Chapter 2 Noel

**Lycée de Konoha 20 décembre 12 : 07**

PoV Elle

J'entra dans la cafétéria et rejoignis mes amies à leur table habituelle.

Moi : Salut les filles

Toute : Allo!

Nous commençâmes à discuter de tout et de rien lorsqu'un garçon entra.

: Regarde c'est ton futur copain.

Moi : Je vous l'ai déjà dis ce n'est pas mon copain!!

: Non, mais tu le voudrais bien.

Je soupirai. Elles étaient pénibles avec ça, je le savais bien, tant que je ne leur donnerais pas raison, elles continueraient à insister, et si je leur donnais raison, mon secret était détruit et en moins de deux tout le monde serait au courant et je serais coincée au milieu d'un nuage d'entremetteuses.

: Vous avez un cavalier pour le bal?

Le bal… Ah oui, le grand bal de Noël, comment ai-je pu l'oublier, c'est peut-être dû au fait que je n'ai pas de cavalier, que personne ne m'a invité et que je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller.

: Et toi tu y vas avec qui?

Moi : Moi? Personne, je n'y vais pas.

Toute : Pourquoi!?

Je soupira a nouveau, pourquoi? Quelle question, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas été invitée… Peut-être un peu aussi parce que lui il y sera avec Elle…

Moi : Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller…

: C'est pas plutôt car tu n'as pas été invitée??

Moi : Un peu, mais de toute façon, ce genre de soirée c'est pas mon genre…

: Non, tu dois venir, c'est la plus grande fête de l'année, et c'est pas grave si tu n'es pas invitée, tu le sera là-bas.

Moi : Non je veux pas y aller…

Toute : Steplait!!!!!!!!

Moi : Ok…

Je sais ce que vous allez dire, j'ai pas envie d'y aller et je suis même pas capable de tenir à mon idée, en faite, si je n'y vais pas, elles ne me lâcheront plus, et puis, qui sait, Noël a des vertus magiques à ce qu'il paraît…

PoV Lui

Me voilà soulagé vraiment, pendant un moment j'ai bien cru qu'elle ne viendrait pas… C'est décidé, j'adore ses amies.

: Pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas? Tu en meurs d'envie…

Je levai la tête de mon plat. Devant moi se tenait mon meilleur ami, un ami d'enfance et aussi la seule personne à connaître mon secret.

Moi : À ma place, toi non plus tu ne le ferais pas…

: Mais tu en crèves d'envie, Sept mots c'est pas la mort, et si elle dit non, la belle affaire, y'en a d'autres qui accepterons, de plus, tu seras fixé.

Moi : Je le suis déjà, elle ne m'aime pas.

: C'est pas vrai à te regarder déprimer je vais me mettre à déprimer moi aussi.

Moi : Pourquoi? Tu vas à la soirée toi, tu es avec une fille, une fille très mignonne que tu adores et qui a acceptée ton invitation sans hésiter.

: Ouais mais toi tu déprimes et tu es même pas capable de te lever et d'aller lui demander de t'accompagner au bal, bon sang c'est pas une demande en mariage.

Moi : Si tu l'avais entendu, tu serais dans la même position que moi.

: Hum… Et si tu l'invites pas? Et qu'elle décide de ne pas venir? Tu vas lui donner comment ton cadeau? T'es même pas capable d'aller lui parler.

Moi _amusé_: J'irais le porter chez elle en pleine nuit.

: T'es même pas capable de lui parler et tu crois réussir à aller chez elle.

Moi : En pleine nuit, y'a personne de réveiller, y'a personne pour me voir.

J'ai vu mon ami secouer la tête découragée. J'ai ris. J'ai tourné la tête et je l'ai vu quitter la cafétéria avec ses amies, reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle viendra samedi.

Je suis monté à ma case et je l'ai ouverte, j'ai enfilé mon manteau et je suis partit, le froid de décembre me fait du bien, quoi de mieux pour se remettre les idées en place. J'ai glissé mes mains dans mes poches et je l'ai senti, la boîte noire, bien au chaud et à l'abri dans mes poches. Pourquoi je l'ai acheté, je ne le sais même pas, je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à elle et je l'ai acheté sans même m'en rendre compte. Ça lui ira bien, j'en suis sûr. Encore faudrait-il que j'arrive à lui offrir…

**Boutique centrale de Konoha 21 Décembre 18 : 35**

POV Elle

Me voilà à magasiner une robe que je ne veux pas pour une fête où je ne veux pas aller tout ça pour faire plaisir à quelques copines et à un garçon qui ne me voit même pas et qui ne m'aime pas… Non… C'est quoi cette robe de fifille toute sage, tout plein de jupons, du velours et un magnifique blanc crème,

: Elle est mignonne celle-là

Moi : Iie je veux pas avoir l'air d'une cloche couleur chou à la crème

Elles ont reposé la robe et ont continué leurs recherches. Elles m'ont poussé dans une cabine d'essayage et m'ont balancé une robe par-dessus le rideau qui faisait office de porte. J'ai enfilé la robe. Je me suis regardé dans le miroir. Je déteste les robes, ça ne me va pas. Je n'ai pas le « body » pour porter une putain de robe.

: Tu l'as mise?

Moi : Ça me va pas.

: Sors.

Moi : Non.

J'ai entendu une voix, j'ai reconnu le copain d'une de mes amies. Minute… S'il est là… Alors son meilleur ami est sûrement là lui aussi…. Non! Je veux pas le voir, je veux pas qu'il me voit!

Malgré moi je me suis mise à rougir. J'ai essayé de me calmer mais mes joues ont tout de même gardé une teinte rose.

: Sors de là!

Moi : J'ai dit non!

J'ai entendu le rideau se tirer, je me suis retournée et me suis retrouvée devant tout le monde avec une grande robe noire sur le dos. J'ai rougi à nouveau, mais cette fois avec raison, j'ai fermé le rideau en criant.

: Non! Pourquoi tu as fait ça!

Moi : T'as pas le droit de faire ça!

: Mais…

Moi : J'ai dit qu'elle m'allait pas alors fiche moi la paix si tu t'avises de toucher à nouveau à ce rideau je te tue!!!

J'ai retiré la robe et je l'ai balancé par-dessus la porte.

Je suis ressortie en trombe après m'être habillée et je suis partit. Elle m'avait foutu la honte devant tout le monde, devant elles et leurs copains, devant toute la boutique, devant lui. Je la déteste! J'ai commencé à courir, les larmes me brûlaient les yeux, c'était douloureux, je voulais pleurer, mais pas ici. Je suis retourné à la voiture et je m'y suis enfermée. J'ai pleuré longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elles viennent me chercher…

**Boutique sur mesure du quartier est de Konoha, 22 Décembre 19h49**

PoV Elle

Je déteste le quartier Est, le quartier des millionnaires de Konoha.

Hier soir, ma meilleure amie m'a appelé et m'a consolé, elle s'est excusée et je lui ai pardonné. Maintenant elle me trimbale dans les boutiques faites sur mesure près de chez elle. J'ai beau lui dire que je n'ai pas l'argent pour me payer une telle robe, elle m'y a tiré de force.

: Je vais te la payer s'il le faut, Tu dois être super belle pour le bal. Tu dois être la plus belle pour lui.

Moi : Comment tu…

: Je te connais depuis la garderie, ce garçon te plait, je le vois dans tes yeux, ils sont pétillants lorsqu'il est dans le coin, de plus, ta réaction d'hier m'a mise sur la voie.

Moi : Je suis stupide.

: Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Moi : Tu as vu cette fille, elle lui tourne autour depuis le début de l'année, elle ne fait que le draguer chaque fois qu'elle passe, elle est bien plus jolie que moi…

: Mais non, tu es super jolie, mais avec tes jeans et tes T-shirts simples, tu ne t'avantages pas.

Moi : Tu veux rire, comparée à elle je n'ai aucune chance.

: Crois moi ma grande pour t'avoir vu en maillot de bain, tu n'as rien à lui envier, tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est une jolie robe, un peu de maquillage pour faire ressortir tes yeux, et un peu de brillant à lèvres pour qu'il te regarde et qu'il ne voit tes lèvres.

Moi : Hein?

: Oui, pour qu'il n'ai envie que de t'embrasser.

Moi : M'embrasser!? Je veux pas qu'il m'embrasse.

: Tu l'aimes non?

Moi : O… Ou… oui…

: N'ais pas honte de le dire.

Moi : Oui…

: Alors laisse moi faire, tu seras si jolie qu'il ne pourra plus détacher les yeux de sur toi…

Elle me tira dans une boutique et nous fîmes le tour. Après trois boutiques je commençais à désespérer. Elle s'arrêta pour se plaindre de ses pieds quand j'aperçu une robe dans les rayons d'un magasin.

: Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? Tu en a vu une qui te plait?

Moi : Euh… Je…

: Montre la moi!

Nous rentrâmes dans la boutique. La robe que j'avais vue était très jolie, elle était longue et violette, fendue du côté droit, les bretelles retombaient sur les avant-bras.

: Elle est super jolie… Tu as beaucoup de goût.

Moi : Elle doit valoir une fortune, allons nous-en.

Je me retournai, mais elle me retint par le bras.

: Je t'ai dit que te la paierais, essaies la, s'il te plaît.

Je prit la robe et me rendit dans l'une des cabines, je l'enfilai, je ressortis.

Moi : Les robes ne me font pas bien…

: Tu as raison c'est pas super…

Une des vendeuses arriva.

Vendeuse : Mais c'est parce que cette robe n'est qu'un démo, si vous nous le permettez, nos couturières vont prendre vos mensurations, ensuite nous les rentreront dans l'ordinateur et nous prendrons un cliché de vous afin que vous puissiez voir à quoi ressemblerait votre robe, faite sur mesure.

: Faite le!

Je vis trois femmes arriver, des rubans à mesurer à la main. Après quelques minutes je me vis apparaître sur l'écran avec la même robe, mais à ma taille.

: On la prend!!!

Moi : Quoi mais…

Vendeuse : Merveilleux! Pour quand en avez-vous besoin?

: Vendredi, Midi, j'enverrais quelqu'un la chercher.

Vendeuse : Bien, venez avec moi nous allons régler quelques formalités.

: Ok!

Je soupira te retourna me changer, comment il me trouvera avec cette robe sur le dos…

**Lycée de Konoha, 23 Décembre 14 : 15**

PoV lui.

Depuis l'incident dans les boutiques, je ne l'ai pas revu, elle a manqué les cours ces deux derniers jours. Je crois qu'elle est dans le comité de décoration et qu'elle prépare le bal, n'empêche que ça me manque de ne plus la voir. Je suis peut-être accro, mais son sourire me manque… C'est dans deux jours la fête, et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le courage de l'inviter, tout ça parce que j'ai entendu leur conversation, il y a un mois.

_: Aller avoue que tu l'aimes._

_Elle : Non._

_: Mais oui, il t'a tapé dans l'œil, avoue que tu l'aimes!_

_Elle : Non, non et non je ne l'aime pas._

Je sais ce que vous allez dire, peut-être qu'elle ne parlait pas de moi, quelques minutes plus tard je l'ai entendu prononcer mon nom de famille. Non je sais qu'elle parlait de moi, je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas et je n'y peux rien. Le cours terminé je partis. Dans les couloirs, je vis certaines filles que je savais dans le comité de décoration, derrière elles, Elle courait avec un carton dans les mains en riant. Sa copine était derrière et avait elle aussi des décorations pleins les bras. Elle est si belle lorsqu'elle rit. Je les vis pénétrer dans le gymnase avant de partir…

**Lycée de Konoha 24 Décembre 16 : 30**

PoV Elle

Toutes : Enfin!!!!

Je ria, on venait enfin de terminer la salle pour le bal, je suis heureuse que ce soit terminé, mais c'était amusant, je suis contente que ma copine m'ai convaincu de m'inscrire.

: Alors? Vous êtes prêtes pour le bal?

Toute : Oui!

Je souris. Ce stupide bal me noue l'estomac depuis trois jours. Je suis nerveuse, nerveuse de savoir si ma robe me fera, si je serais jolie, si ça lui plaira…

J'aimerais que la robe lui plaise, qu'il me trouve jolie et tout et tout, mais bon en compétition avec cette fille, je n'ai aucune chance, alors je n'espère qu'une chose, qu'il me remarquera…

Demain midi j'aurais ma robe, demain soir, ce sera le grand moment, l'école est fermée en après-midi pour s'assurer que tous soit près pour le bal. Je suis si nerveuse…

**Gymnase du lycée de Konoha 25 Décembre 19 : 14**

PoV Lui

Le gymnase est super, le comité a fait du super boulot, le bal vient tout juste de commencer et déjà tout le monde s'amuse, les filles arrivent vêtues de grandes robes de toutes les couleurs, les garçons sont tous en blanc ou en noir. Moi je suis en noir et en blanc comme mon copain. Je n'arrête pas de regarder la porte. J'aimerais tellement la voir entrer.

: T'inquiète pas, elle va arriver.

Moi : Hum…

**Gymnase du lycée de Konoha 25 Décembre 19 : 45**

PoV Lui

Ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends, bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elles font. Tout le monde est arrivé. Je m'ennuis, sauf regarder les danseurs, y'a rien à faire, je veux la voir.

Pendant que je regardais le professeur de science et de français se donner en spectacle, j'entendis la porte ouvrir. Je me retournai.

PoV Elle

J'ai ouvert les portes et je suis rentrée, c'était si joli, avec l'éclairage et la noirceur d'hiver et tout. J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai souri à ma copine, elle m'a rendu mon sourire, j'ai vu son copain approcher, suivit de son ami, il était là, il était venu, et il me regardait. Comme une idiote je me mise a rougir, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de moi?

Tout à l'heure elle m'avait remonté les cheveux, pendant que je me plaignais de ma robe trop décolletée, j'ai bien failli ne pas venir, mais elle m'a fait me sentir coupable, en me rappelant que c'était elle qui avait payé la robe, je la déteste.

PoV Lui

Elle est si jolie, lorsqu'elle est entrée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la comparer à un ange. Sa robe lui va à la perfection, ses cheveux remontés c'est si joli, j'avais déjà remarqué ses yeux, mais pas comme ça, on dirait qu'ils sont encore plus beau, et ses lèvres, elles sont si attirantes, elles ont l'air si sucré, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, encore plus qu'avant.

: Alors les garçons vous la trouver comment ma copine?

Je me retournai vers son amie, mon ami répondit un super, je la voyais qui me regardait. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre.

: Qu'est-ce que t'as vieux? T'as vu un ange?

Je souris, c'était tellement ironique, oui j'avais vu un ange, le plus jolie des anges.

Moi : Tu… Tu es magnifique.

PoV Elle

J'ai senti mes joues devenir très, très rouges. Je m'attendais à un jolie, à un super mais pas à un… un magnifique…

Je souris malgré moi. J'était embarrassée… et mon cœur était tout gonflé… c'était… tellement bizarre…

**Cours du Lycée de Konoha, 25 Décembre 20 : 52**

PoV Elle

J'ai mal à la tête, enfin c'est ce que j'ai dit à mon amie avant de sortir, la vérité, j'en ai marre de cette fête, je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans cette robe, à sentir le regard de tous les pervers du lycée sur moi, je savais bien que c'était trop décolleté.

J'ai entendu des pas, je me suis retournée. J'ai rougi, encore, je rougis toujours lorsqu'il est dans le coin, mais je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait remarqué.

Lui : Tu ne devrais pas rester toute seule ici…

Moi : Pourquoi? Je vais me faire attaquer par l'un des élèves.

Lui : Je vois que tu es au courant.

Moi : De quoi? Qu'ils ont tous envie de me sauter, je le sais depuis longtemps, seulement ce soir, c'est pire…

Lui : C'est normal, ce soir tu es très jolie.

Moi : Je le suis pas d'habitude.

Lui : Hein? Euh… Non… Je…

C'était amusant de le voir patauger pour essayer de s'en sortir. Je n'ai pas pu retenir mes rires.

Lui : Je déteste quand les filles font ça.

PoV Lui

Elle a continué de rire.

Moi : Tu as un joli rire…

Non j'ai dit ça a voix haute!

Elle : Hein? Euh…

Je l'ai vu rougir, c'est brillant, elle est embarrassée maintenant. Je suis un imbécile, j'ai glissé mes mains dans mes poches et j'ai sentit la boîte.

Elle : Pourquoi tu es la?

Moi : Je suis venu te tenir compagnie.

Elle : Pourquoi?

Moi : C'est Noël.

Elle : Juste pour ça?

Moi : J'avais envie d'être avec toi, un peu sans tout ce boucan.

Elle : Pourquoi?

Moi : Parce que j'aime bien ta compagnie.

Elle : Ma compagnie? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial?

Moi : C'est toi, voilà tout…

PoV Elle

C'est mignon ça.

Lui : Tu as mal à la tête?

J'ai secoué la tête.

Moi : Non… J'en avais marre voilà tout… Je n'aime pas ce genre de fête.

Lui : Pourquoi?

Moi : Je n'aime pas les robes… et si on danse seul, tout le monde te regarde bizarre, et y'a ces pervers de bas étages…

Lui : Je comprends.

Moi : Les mecs sont tous pareils.

Lui : Non… certains sont différents…

Moi : Tu en connais beaucoup toi?

Lui : Euh…

Moi : Tous les mecs dans cette salle ne pensaient qu'à sauter leur copine ou à sauter la copine d'un autre, ou à sauter une fille tout court.

Lui : C'est faux…

Moi : Nomme moi un célibataire qui me regarde et qui se dit pas « Tiens elle est jolie, elle a l'air d'une proie facile. »

Lui : Moi

Moi : Toi?

Lui : Oui.

Moi : Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que même la première fois où tu m'as vu tu ne t'ai pas dit que j'avais l'air d'une proie facile.

Lui : La première fois que je t'ai vu… Tu traînais avec des mecs en terminal, tu riais et eux ils essayaient de te charmer.

Moi : Et tu as pensé quoi?

Je l'ai vu rougir et baisser les yeux, je le savais, même lui il y a pensé en me voyant.

PoV Lui.

Aller, je dois lui dire où elle va penser que je suis comme les autres.

Moi : Je… j'ai pensé…

Elle : Hum? Tu as pensé quoi? Elle est mignonne, elle doit pas être difficile?

Moi : Non!

Elle : Alors?

Moi : J'ai pensé… …

Elle : Si tu dis rien c'est que j'ai raison…

Moi : Oublie la, elle est trop bien pour toi…

PoV Elle

Je me suis retournée et je l'ai regardé, il fixait le sol en jouant avec un truc dans sa poche.

Moi : Par… Pardon?

Lui : C'est ça que j'ai pensé… Que tu étais trop bien pour moi et que je n'avais aucune chance.

Moi : Tu… tu te moques de moi…

Lui : Non…

PoV Lui

Je suis un imbécile, pourquoi je lui ai dis…

Elle : Tu…

Moi : Je… je… t'ai…t'aime…

Elle a fait trois pas vers l'arrière. Je m'en veux de lui avoir dit. Je me suis retourné.

Elle : Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta poche…

J'ai sortit la boîte… Je me suis retourné vers elle et je lui ai tendu.

Moi : Quand… quand je l'ai vu… j'ai pensé a toi…

PoV Elle

J'ai prit la boîte, au contact de ses mains je me suis sentit rougir, lui il a tourné la tête. J'ai ouvert la boîte. J'ai sorti le collier, il était si joli. Sur l'attache, il y avait deux ailes d'ange, et sur la chaîne un pendentif en forme de chibi dragon.

PoV Lui

Elle : Il est trop mignon…

Moi : Tu as un caractère de dragon… mais l'âme d'un enfant… Il m'a fait penser à toi…

Elle : Tu… tu me l'attache…

Je me suis approché, j'ai glissé le collier dans son cou et j'ai attaché le collier, j'ai touché sa peau même juste un instant, elle était si douce.

PoV Elle

J'ai frissonné, son contact, c'était si…

Il venait de me dire je t'aime et moi je n'arrivais même pas a réagir.

Lui : Je vais te laisser.

Non! Je me suis retournée et j'ai attrapé sa main.

Moi : Reste… Ne me laisse pas toute seule.

Lui : Je croyais que tu voulais rester seule.

Moi : Non… Plus maintenant, reste avec moi

Il s'est retourné et m'a regardé, il a hoché la tête. J'ai souri, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais j'ai souri.

Moi : Pourquoi tu as attendu tout ce temps… pour… pour me le dire…

Lui : Je t'ai entendu… avec tes copines… dire… dire que tu ne m'aimais pas…

Moi : Tu étais là…

Lui : Oui…

Moi : Tu… Tu ne devais pas… être là…

Lui : Pourquoi…

Moi : Parce… parce que… j'ai dit ça… pour qu'elles me fichent la paix…

Lui : C'était pas vrai?

J'ai sentit une pointe d'hésitation dans sa voix.

Moi : Non… non c'était faux…

Lui : Alors… Tu… Tu…

Moi : Je… Je t'aime moi aussi…

Il m'a sourit, un grand sourire, il avait l'air heureux. Il s'est approché, et m'a serré contre lui. Je me suis laissée faire, c'était si confortable, j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis laissée serrer contre lui.

PoV Lui

Elle sentait si bon, sa peau sentait les fleurs, elle était si douce.

Moi : Tu sens tellement bon…

Je la sentis sursauter dans mes bras, elle était adorable. Je resserra mon étreinte et caressa ses cheveux.

Je la sentis se détendre dans mes bras, je l'éloigna doucement et l'embrassa.

PoV Elle

L'embrasser c'était merveilleux, c'était si doux et si tendre, je sentais sa main sur ma joue et son bras autour de ma taille. Je m'éloigna et le regardait, son regard sur moi était si rassurant et si paisible.

Moi : J'aimerais rentrer… S'il te plait…

Lui : Viens, je te raccompagne…

Il a prit ma main et m'a conduit jusqu'à sa voiture.

**Domicile 1156 , 26 Décembre 9 : 37**

PoV Elle

J'ai ouvert les yeux lorsque le soleil a envahi ma chambre. Je serrais mes couvertures contre moi, comme tous les matins, sauf que ce matin, il y avait un truc de différent. Après quelques secondes, j'ai réalisé que je ne portais pas mon pyjama, en faite, je ne portais pas grand-chose. J'ai vu un bras m'entourer, mon cœur a paniqué.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait! Pourquoi il est dans mon lit.

J'ai voulu crier et le repousser, puis je me suis souvenu la veille, quand il m'a raccompagné, il m'a embrassé et je l'ai fait entrer… et… et… C'est pas vrai, j'ai couché avec lui alors qu'on vient à peine de commencer à sortir ensemble, je suis une idiote, c'est eux qui avaient raison, je suis une fille facile, je suis, je suis… Je vois la scène d'ici, il se lève se rhabille et rit de moi qui comme une idiote lui ai offert mon lit sans rien demander. Je ne devrais pas être aussi stupide, moi qui faisait super attention, pour éviter un truc du genre!

Je l'ai senti bouger. Il s'est serré contre moi en grognant.

Lui : Explique moi pourquoi le soleil se lève aussi tôt. J'étais bien là moi.

Je me suis retournée, il m'a sourit, un véritable sourire, pas celui d'un imbécile qui a eu ce qu'il voulait.

Lui : Désolé mon ange, je suis grognon le matin.

Il a fichu sa tête dans mon cou. Mon cœur à accélérer, il m'a embrassé doucement.

Lui : Tu sens aussi bon le matin, on dirait.

Moi : Quoi?

Lui : Tu sens bon…

Moi : Tu vas pas partir hein?

PoV Lui

Je me suis éloigné et je l'ai regardé, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, j'ai pris son visage dans mes mains et j'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien.

Moi : Jamais, jamais je partirais. Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé hier?

Elle : Non… non… mais… j'ai peur…

Moi : Peur de quoi?

Elle : De ce qui va arriver maintenant.

Je l'ai regardé et je me suis couché près d'elle, elle a déposé sa tête sur mon torse et je l'ai serré contre moi.

Moi : Maintenant, on va déjeuner, ensuite… j'en sais rien, on pourrait aller à ce nouveau parc d'attractions ouvert pour les vacances de noël.

Elle : Tu veux aller au parc d'attractions?

Moi : Pourquoi pas?

Elle a souri et s'est serrée contre moi.

Elle : Non, moi je veux rester comme ça… Je me sens bien…

Moi : Alors va pour les câlins.

Elle : Oui.

Moi : Je préfère ça de toute façon.

Elle a rit, ça m'a fait sourire, je l'ai serré dans mes bras et elle s'est endormie. Je l'ai regardé dormir. Je me sentais bien près d'elle. Après quelques minutes, je me suis endormi sans jamais la lâcher, je la voulais près de moi, pour toujours…

Voilà la suite un petit one-shot pour Noël j'espère que vous allez aimer.

Joyeux noël et bonne année!!!!!

MaTaNe T o ArIgAtO


End file.
